Reincarnations
by gene-kitty
Summary: What if InuYasha died? What if Kagome couldn't get back to the feudal era? What if the reincarnations of her old friends start attending her school? Rated PG13 for Blood and language and you-know-whatness...InuxKag MirxSan ShixKir(Shippo and Kirara)
1. Chapter 1: Lovers Torn Apart

A/N: Hey! Sorry to my fans for not updating my other Fanfics but I was working on this one. This first chapter is really sad, but it gets better. It even has some little funny things(not too many mind you). No killing of the author!!

Disclaimer: I do not own the InuYasha characters but I do own the names of the reincarnations.

A/N2: When you meet a new character I will add parentheses to tell you which reincarnation is which character if you can't tell from the text…(Kagome=Kikyo)

Reincarnations…Ch.1~Lovers Torn Apart

            The Youkai, Koujoua, stood before InuYasha, clutching his stomach where InuYasha had just run him through, InuYasha raised Tetsaiga and severed Koujoua's head form his body with one swift movement.

            Koujoua's head lolled to one side and the last shard of the Shikon no Tama lay, tainted, in his blood. Kagome lifted the shard up to look at it and everyone watched as it was instantly purified. InuYasha sheathed his sword and went over to Kagome.

            "We've done it. We've finally gathered all the jewel shards. I can finally make my wish." InuYasha slipped the Shikon no Tama from Kagome's neck and took the shard from her hand as Miroku and Sango held each other, waiting for the fateful moment to come. InuYasha fitted the last piece into place and a bright flash surrounded him, knocking Kagome backwards away from him.

            The Shikon no Tama whispered to InuYasha, "What is your deepest desire?" Everyone looked at InuYasha, expecting him to wish himself a full Youkai. InuYasha thought about Kagome and the happiness Miroku and Sango shared even though they were mere humans and would not live as long as he would. He knew what he must do. He knew what he wanted the most. He lifted the jewel higher into the air. He shouted to it, "Shikon no Tama! My deepest desire is to live out the remainder of my life as a full Human!!"

            Sparks shot out of the Shikon no Tama and everyone gasped. Kagome nearly fainted. Had she heard him right? A human?! InuYasha was lifted into the air as his hair turned from silver to raven-black and his eyes changed from gold to violet. His dog ears faded away and were replaced with human ears. His fangs receded and so did his claws. His youkai senses took on the dullness of human senses. As his transformation finished and he floated to the ground Kagome rushed forward. When InuYasha hit the ground he fell into Kagome's arms and the Shikon no Tama shattered into dozens of tiny, sharp shards.

            Kagome stroked his long black hair as he calmed his rioting senses. One thing was for sure…love in humans is a much more powerful than in Youkai. He thought he loved her as a Youkai! NO! He realized that he was nearly overflowing with the tender yet sharp emotion. He sat up and green eyes met violet ones. Kagome gasped as InuYasha pulled her up to his lips and kissed her with all the passion his new human heart was pounding with.

            When they broke their embrace, InuYasha breathlessly said, "Kagomeko…I…Love you."

            Kagome looked at him with earnest longing in her eyes. "I love you too, InuYasha. I love you so much!" They were once again in each other's arms. Miroku and Sango followed suit. Shippô just bounded off into the forest, ready to make it on his own.

            Kagome just sat on the ground looking at her new boyfriend. 'Wow!' Kagome thought, 'InuYasha loves me! He turned into a human to be with me! Who would have thought!?' Kagome cleared her throat. "InuYasha-Chan?"

            "Yes…" InuYasha looked warily into her eyes and was a little shocked at the intense emotions he could see floating in her eyes. She looked like she always did. It must be his new human feelings and senses.

            "I was wondering if you mind letting me go back to my time to put my life in some semblance of order and say some goodbye's before I come beck here for good." Kagome twisted some of her hair around her finger.

            "C-come back for g-good?" InuYasha repeated what she said a little warily as if it was all some crazy dream.

            "Yes. I've decided I just can't keep time hopping anymore. I'm going to stay here with you, but I need to settle a few things out back home." Kagome placed her hand on his chest and looked deep into his eyes. InuYasha could feel the heat rising to his cheeks and his feel his heart beating at an unnatural rate. He quickly said yes. 

            He and Kagome kissed and then Kagome picked her backpack up. They had ended up right next to the well with their last fight so they didn't have to do any traveling just to get Kagome back home for a couple days. She flung the backpack over her shoulder and bounded over to the well, dropping down into it and being transported to the future. She grabbed hold of the rope ladder and pulled herself up. Just as she was climbing out, a sudden burst of power sent her flying from the shrine and into a tree right outside.

~*~*~Back in the Feudal Age~*~*~

            InuYasha was contemplating whether he should go and help her or not when a sudden power surge from the well sent him flying backwards.

            "Hey! InuYasha-kun! Are you okay?" Miroku released Sango and ran over to InuYasha to help him up. "What happened?"

            InuYasha looked stunned. He jumped up and ran over to the well. He looked down it warily then tumbled in. He hit the bottom with a thud.

            Now, just to let you know, InuYasha has traveled through the well alone before. He looked up and expected to see the top of the shrine in Kagome's time but instead he saw Miroku looking down on him with a puzzled look on his face. A single tear ran down his face as he thought of Kagome.

            Soon the full brunt of the tragedy hit him like a ton of bricks. He would never see Kagome again. His grief overwhelmed him and he pulled out Tetsaiga. "Live a long, wonderful life with Sango Miroku! My foul temper shall not hinder your love any longer!" AND with that InuYasha raised Tetasiga to his neck and slit his own throat. Miroku stared in silent horror as InuYasha's body went limp and blood started flowing steadily from his neck, relieving him of his short-lived grief. Miroku broke down as Sango tried to comfort him and deal with her own emotional break down at the same time. Nothing would ever be the same again.

A/N: I know!!! He's dead! He ain't coming back neither! Sorry. My Texan grammar slipped through there a bit. Double negatives!!!! I DESPISE double negatives!!!!!!!! Yes, I am a Texan…and proud of it. ALL HAIL THE TEXAN MONKIES!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Tune into the next chapter for a slightly happier note. 2nd chapter will be typed and posted after I give a little attention to my other fanfics.


	2. Note to fans

Umm…Hi loyal fans! I got grounded so im writing this little note at school to tell you that I won't be able to update again for at least 3 more weeks…sorry…^-0 Jiji luvs ya!


	3. Chapter 2: The Body Found

A/N: Wow....I'm updating...Let's all cheer and scream in amazement! This is awesome! I have my computer back and I've almost finished writing Reincarnations down on paper. It's somewhere around 18-19 chapters long...possibly longer...I still haven't finished.  
  
Discliamer: I do not own the characters but I do own some of their reincarnations. ^.^  
  
Reincarnations: Chapter 2: The Body Found  
  
Kagome picked herself up off the ground and brushed herself off. She looked back at the well with a worried look. She ran back into the shrine and jumped down the well. When she hit the bottom she looked up for the vine but saw the modern rope her mom had hung there for her. She climbed out and was soon racked with sobs as she realized that she would never see her beloved InuYasha again. He had given up his way of life for her. Hell, he had given up his LIFE for her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Miroku has somehow gotten InuYasha's body out of the well. Sango dug a hole next to the well and placed him into it. Miroku buried him and held Sango as she cried at the loss of her two best friends. Warm tears fell silently down his face too as he thought of InuYasha. He never thought he would care so much for the egomaniac.  
  
Miroku looked at his hand. The wind tunnel was slowly going away. InuYasha had killed Naraku recently. Miroku's children would be free of the curse and he wouldn't be sucked into his hand someday. He would soon be a normal, but still perverted, buddhist monk. He held Sango closer as he thought of this clear, bright future together. Thanks to InuYasha he would live a better, longer life. He swore he would never let anyone what an amazing youkai...er...person InuYasha was.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome heard her grandpa scream loudly. She ran to him wiping the tears from her eyes as she went. As she came closer, she saw what he had been screaming at. There, next to the bone-eating well, was the skeleton of a human. This certainly hadn't been there before! The emergency services were quick to arrive and take the skeleton away.  
  
~*~*~ It was all over TV. The skeleton had been dated from around the Sengoku-Jidai and scientists had been able to concoct a mostly-accurate drawing of what the man would have looked like when he was alive and well. Kagome stared numbly at the semi-accurate drawing of the human InuYasha. Moreover, she was staring at a picture of the young, human InuYasha.  
  
More information was soon released. He was estimated to of been around 18-19 when he died and there was a small nick in one of the bones in his neck. His throat had been slit. Kagome's breath stopped at this information. Slit. He had been killed? No! Her InuYasha would never let someone get so vulnerably close to him that they would be able to slit his neck! He must of done it himself! He must have figured out that they would never be able to see each other again and killed himself in his greif. Yes, that was it. What love he must have had for her. More than she could imagine while they were still together.  
  
Kagome's mom came in and saw her daughter sitting stock still in front of the TV staring at the picture of InuYasha as tears flooded down her cheeks. "Oh, my baby girl!" She cried and fell to her knees beside Kagome and held her tight. She knew who InuYasha was, and she knew how much he meant to Kagome. It was almost like Romeo and Juliet...only this Juliet wasn't dead next to her lover.  
  
As her mother whispered soothing words into her ears, the light slowly came back to Kagome's eyes and she folded over, sobbing loudly. Her mom just held her, crying as well.  
  
~*~*~*~*~ (2 weeks later)  
  
"It's time to get back into your old routine...starting with school, young lady. Anymore missed days and you are going to be repeating this grade!" Kagome's mom said stiffly as she watched Kagome shovel her breakfast into her mouth. "You'll go back starting tomorrow, and you'll go to extra classes on saturdays until you're caught up."  
  
"I'll go today. And I'm already caught up. I've been having Eri bring me all my homework to me everyday. I study alot and it would be better for me to get back to school. I'm okay now. Honest!" Kagome smiled an unconvincing smile and went up stairs to get dressed and pack her school bag. Once dressed she pulled everything she used to take on her travels out of her bag. Inside she found: a sketch of InuYasha, one of Miroku and Sango, one of Shippou, and a sketch of all four people doing funny things to each other(InuYasha was pulling Miroku's hair, Miroku was pulling InuYasha's ears, Sango was poking Miroku's butt, and Shippou was hopping up and down on InuYasha's head). Kagome put all her pictures and supplies away before refilling her bag with her school supllies and books.  
  
She slung her bag over her shoulder and made her way outside and off to school.  
  
A/N: Sooooo....How'd you like chapter 2? My internet isn't working at this particular moment in time so I'm gonna run off and eat sugar and type the next chapter cuz I have NOTHING else to do and I have sadly neglected my very special story which I have devoted an entire 2, read that, 2 spirals too and currently have 82 pages of the thing. Trust me...for those of you who stick with me the whole way...you will be greatly rewarded by higher powers(my computer) and Holy beings(me!) Not too mention the fact that I'll try to get my cajun boyfriend to make one of his interesting comments everyonce in a while. ^.~ THAT should prove interesting....DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! 


	4. Chapter 3: Miroku? The Odd Couple

A/N: Konnichiwa mah peoples!  
  
Cade-chan: Your peoples?  
  
Gene: *nods her head WAY too fast*  
  
Cade-chan:.......Did you have sugar recently?  
  
Gene: *nods her head WAY too fast* La poule dans la branch! La poule dans la branch!  
  
Cade-chan:........................  
  
Gene: I have stunned him speechless...mwahahahaha...  
  
Cade-chan: Why, pray tell, is there a chicken on the branch? And what branch are you talking about? We're INSIDE!  
  
Gene: I don't need to explain myself to you.....  
  
Cade-chan:..............yes, you do...........  
  
Gene:..........................*death glare at Cade*  
  
Cade-chan: *gulp* Don't look at me like that!  
  
Gene: *more death glaring*  
  
Cade-chan: *backs away slowly*  
  
Dislcaimer: I own the reincarnations...and Cade-chan....he's my boyfriend..^.~  
  
Reincarnations: Chapter 3: Miroku? The Odd Couple...  
  
Kagome saw a boy with short black hair in a ponytail. He leaned over to the girl next to him and whispered something in her ear. The girl giggled and the boy's hand roamed freely on her backside. She screeched and hit him on the head with her purse. 'Miroku!?' Kagome thought, 'No, it couldn't be, no way!' Kagome ran over to him and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around and looked down at her.  
  
"Yes, sweet lady?" The boy looked into her eyes and smiled a charming smile.  
  
"The looks won't work on me...Miroku-sama." Kagome noticed he was the spitting image of Miroku except fer the fact that his hair was a little wilder and he wore modern clothing.  
  
"Miroku? My name isn't Miroku, O beautiful one, it's Kun(Kun=Miroku)." Kun looked at her with a curious expression on his face. "Miroku was the name of a famous buddhist monk from the Sengoku-Jidai."  
  
"F-famous!?" Kagome stuttered in amazment. How on earth on he earned a famous reputation. Don't tell me he ravished an entire village in less than 24 hours...  
  
"Weren't you paying any attention in History class last week?" Kun looked around in his back pack for his history book. "By the way...what's your name?"  
  
"Higurashi Kagome."  
  
Kun stopped short in his searching and backed away slowly. "H-Higurashi? The girl with all those awful diseases and conditions?!"  
  
Kagome started growling, "I don't have any diseases or conditions! They were TERRIBLE excuses made up by my grampa becasue I was missing so much school!"  
  
"Why did you miss so much school then?" Kun gave her a mischevious look.  
  
"You wouldn't understand." Kagome was about to cry as she thought about her real reasons for missing so much school. Kun noticed this and put an arm around her shoulders.  
  
"Someone died, I take it?" At this Kagome broke down crying. She thought of the feirce ardor of her kiss with InuYasha and squeezed her eyes shut, willing away the pain. Kun tried to comfort her. The bell rang. "Listen. Kagome. You ought to get to class. Here, take my handkerchief. It'll help you keep your eyes dry during class." Kun let go of her and went off to his own class...which turned out to be Kagome's as well.  
  
Kagome sat down next to Kun as the bell rang. History was her first class and she took out her book. She looked up Miroku and read the page and a half they had on his accomplishments and influences. Amoung his numerous good deeds were: saving a village from a large group of government rebel fighters, rescuing a young boy from a working well, and saving a girl from vicious sexual assault.  
  
"That doesn't sound like Miroku-sama...He would be the one who'd be initiating the sexual assault not breaking it up..." Kagome muttered and Kun looked at her in a weird way.  
  
"You talk like you knew Miroku. For your information he was a great man and is everything I could ever hope to be. Such an excellent role model for society. The government could use to take a few pointers from him...Listen just copy the notes and don't talk about things you just don't understand...." Kun looked away and continued copying the notes from the board. Kagome closed her book and, with a sharp look at Kun, proceeded to write her own notes.  
  
Kagome thought about what Kun had said and laughed inwardly at the irony. She finally decided that she should take him to her house and show him the pictures of Miroku and let him fill in the blanks. She would appraoch him about it at lunch.  
  
~*~*~ (At lunch)  
  
"Hey Kun!" Kagome sat down next to him. He put an arm around her.  
  
"What is it, sweet thing?" He gave her a little kiss on the head. She pushed him off and sighed in frustration.  
  
"Listen, do you want to come over to my house afterschool? I have something I want to show you." As Kagome said this Kun's eyes bugged out of his head.  
  
"What!!?? What did you just say!?" He had amazment and disbelief plainly in his eyes.  
  
Kagome rolled hers. "I said...Do you want to come over to my house afterschool? I have something I want to show you." She stole one of his french fries while he was staring at her with his mouth open.  
  
"S-sure! I'll walk home with you!" Kun noticed her french fry theiving and took a bite of one that was half in her mouth. Her eyes grew to slits as she glared at him.  
  
"You're mouth was too close to mine..." She grumbled as she chewed on the fry.  
  
"You were the one stealing the french fries I rightfully bought with my own rightfully procured money." He announced laughingly. Kagome laughed and they finished lunch in joking bliss.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Kagome and Kun walked slowly down the street together. Kagome could barely understand the chain of events that had just happened. Kun had been trying to talk to her in class and the teacher had sent them both into the hallway where they wouldn't disrupt the learning enviroment of all the other students. While in the hall Kun had asked Kagome to be his girlfriend and off of some strange momentary loss of sanity she had said yes. Then while they were standing in the hallway, chatting happily and holding hands, several girls had walkedup to Kagome and thrown cups of water on her for 'stealing' Kun away from them all.  
  
Kagome was now drenched and there was a chill in the air. She shivered and Kun held her close to keep her as warm as he could while they made the long walk to her house. He bent his head and kissed her on the neck. She giggled and then they finally reached her house. Kun stopped walking as she pointed to the Shinto shrine on top of the hill that she called home.  
  
"Whoah. You didn't tell me you lived this old shrine!" He started walking again up the many steps to the shrine entrance.  
  
"Do you know the name of this old shrine?" Kagome asked.  
  
"The Higurashi....oh...." Kun clued in and smacked himself in the forehead for being so stupid. Higurashi wasn't a common name.  
  
"Come with me Kun-chan..." Kagome grabbed him by the hand and led her to the house and up to her bedroom. She pulled dry clothes out of her dresser and walked off towarsd the bathroom. "You can listen to my radio while I change." Was the last thing she said before going into the bathroom. She changed, dried her hair, and brushed it out. WHen she went back out into the room Kun was listening to Jazz music and dancing...sort of...  
  
"Whatcha doin' Kun-chan?" Kagaome asked innocently as she sat down on the bed and pulled out her box of pictures. Kun jumped and spun around. He hadn't known anyone had been watching.  
  
"I...I!" Kun stuttered.  
  
"It's okay. I won't tell anyone." Kagome pulled out a couple of pictures and motioned to him to sit down next to her on the bed. She handed him one of the pictures she held in her hands. It was of the monk, Miroku, when he was young.  
  
"What's this!? This is Miroku! But...but it can't be!" Kun was shocked beyond all reason. It couldn't possibly be the young Miroku! He lived 500 years ago when there weren't any cameras.  
  
"I can see you're confused." Kagome placed the other pictures in hands. The first was of Miroku falling of a tree. The second, of Miroku touching Sango's. Kun laughed. It was a funny picture.  
  
"Confused would be putting it lightly. How did you get photographs of Miroku and his friends of his youth?" Kun chuckled over the rest of the pictures of various strange poses.  
  
"I took my camera with me whenever I went travelling with them. That girl there is Sango." Kagome pointed to the girl he was groping.  
  
"Sango!? Miroku's wife!? Boy...she's quite the looker..." Kun gaped at the picture.  
  
"What did you say about Sango?" Kagome squeaked.  
  
Kun quirked an eyebrow. "Sango is Miroku's wife. Boy ,you really don't pay attention in History class, do you? I'll fill you in. Miroku lived with Sango until she was 56 when she was killed in a freak accident with what some call a giant flying cat with two tails. After her tragic death Miroku began devoting himself to all things selfless. He became a wandering monk and the deeds he did with the rest of his 96 years amazed the entire nation and sent everyone into speculation over their current morals and needs. It changed the course of history some say. No pictures of Sango have been found and her actual life has very few details recorded, but it is said that she was once a very famous demon exterminator and that her entire family and village was killed in an extermination job that went terribly wrong."  
  
"Naraku." Kagome hissed. "He ruined the life of everyone. Especially Miroku, Sango, and InuYasha."  
  
"Wow! That's one of those pieces of information that only the biggest history buffs ever seem to have. I being one of those history buffs. How'd you know about InuYasha but nothing about Miroku or Sango?"  
  
"I was in love with InuYasha." She replied in a quiet vioce.  
  
"Eh? But...No pictures have ever been found of him. He's simply a name in the history books. You can't fall in love with a name and a few facts about him that were most likely glorified out of proportion by Miroku. Some people think that Miokru was bisexual and was first in love with his best friend and traveling companion InuYasha, reputed to be some kind of half-dog demon, half-human..."  
  
"A Hanyou." Kagome informed him.  
  
"Wow...You're amazing..."  
  
"No...I just knew them all..." Kagome dug into her picture box and pulled one out and handed it to Kun. "Here...This might clear a few things up for you."  
  
Kun looked at it and his eyes grew wide. It was a picture of the young Miroku standing next to Kagome in her school uniform. "Oh my gosh. This is you! Next to Miroku!"  
  
"I travel through time. Through that well out there." She pinted to the well house out the window. "That's how I knew InuYasha, Sango, and Miroku. You, dearest, are his reincarnation."  
  
"His reincarnation? The reincarnation of the great houshi, Miroku? Wow...It's like an honor!" Kun squealed in excitment and twirled Kagome around and around. She thrw her head back and laughed.  
  
"Let's go get burgers Kun-chan." Kagome prompted.  
  
"Sure thing, Kagomeko! Let's go!" Kun picked her up into his arms and bounded out of the house in an ecstatic flurry of school uniform and black hair.  
  
A/N: Sorry that chapter was so long but I had to get some important information into the story before it progressed too much further. You know how picky authoresses can get ^.~ We like our stories to be one way and we don't get it we take it out on our boyfriends...  
  
Gene: Cade-chan? Where are you?  
  
Cade-chan: *from some hidden alcove* Didn't you get what you wanted?  
  
Gene: Of course not...You ran away from me!  
  
Cade-chan: *pops up in front of Gene* Sorry Girl.  
  
Gene: Thats okay Cade-chan! I still love ya! *huggles him*  
  
Cade-chan: *strained* Help...me...  
  
REVIEW YA MONKIES!!!!! Or I'll sic my Cade-chan on ya!  
  
*in sing-song voice* My boyfriend's cuter than your boyfriend! ^.~ 


	5. Chapter 4: Shippo? The Funny Fox

A/N: All herald the return of Gene-kitty. I bestow upon you the great gift of the next installment of Reincarnations. My apologies for taking so long, ruling the Kingdom of Randomness and seeing to all my duties is a lot of work. Then there's the King who hasn't talked to me in two weeks…almost three…I'm feeling lonely. Onward, my subjects, to your reading pleasure…

Disclaimer: I own only the reincarnations….they rub my feet after a long day of browbeating my siblings…

Chapter Four : Shippô? The Funny Fox

As Kun and Kagome walked down the street, a strange man stepped out in front of them. He was tall with red hair and odd little fox ears perched on his head. He looked middle-aged and a long, bushy tail twitched behind him.

"Kagome? Miroku? What in the hells is going on here?" He queried rather loudly. Kagome looked stunned.

"Shippô? Is that you?" She squealed and leaped at him. He caught her and laughed. "You're all grown up and stuff."

"Yeah…Demons don't die…Remember?" He rubbed her head and then looked back to Kun once more. "Is that Miroku? It just can't be. It's not even possible. But it looks so much like him."

"That's because he's Miroku's reincarnation. His name is Kun. He's my boyfriend here." Kagome smiled and put her arms around Kun's waist. Kun wrapped his arms around her in return and grinned up at Shippô.

"I still can't believe I'm my historical idol! It's just so much to take in." He grinned wider and hugged Kagome.

Shippô made sounds of understanding and another oddly eared person came out from behind a tree. This time it was a woman. "Oh, there you Kirara. I wondered."

"I was just listening from behind the tree." She said as she sidled up to him. "How are you, Kagome?"

Kagome's mouth dropped open. "Kirara? I had no idea you could turn into human form!"

Kirara blushed and giggled, "Well….It was kind of a secret. Uh, so where are you guys going? We'll tag along. Plenty of stuff to catch up on, right?" She grabbed Shippô and Kagome and dragged them on down the street. Kun ran to catch up.

They walked down to the bus stop and sat to wait. Kagome noticed someone way too familiar walking down the road towards them. "Oh,no. It's Hojo. I don't think he's heard about us yet, Kun. What do I say?"

"I don't know go. Go with it." Kun whispered back. Hojo walked up and sat down next to Kagome. He didn't notice Kun's arm around her waist.

"Kagome! What a pleasant surprise. How are you feeling?" He smiled at her.

"I'm feeling great! I don't think I'm going to be missing anymore school." Kagome giggled nervously and twisted her hands in her lap.

Kun gulped and looked nervous himself. "So, then, would you like to go on a date with me next Saturday night? We could go see a movie or go to the park."

Kagome looked down quickly. "I'm not really single anymore, Hojo. This is my boyfriend Kun." She pointed at Kun and then to his arm around his waist.

Hojo blushed bright red. "Oh! I'm sorry. I didn't know. That's nice. I'm happy for you two." Just as he finished the bus rumbled down the road. Kagome heaved a sigh of relief and stood up. Hojo climbed on first in an attempt to get away but heard Kun saying rather loudly, "I'll pay your fare, Kagomeko." Hojo clenched his fists and took a seat at the very back.

Kagome and Kun sat across from him and kun laid his hand on her thigh. Hojo felt the heat rising in his head. He was jealous! There was just no understanding why she ended up with that half-wit. Kun kissed Kagome on the head and watched with glee as Hojo obviously cringed. The bus stopped and kagome stood up to leave.

"See you in class, Hojo." She smiled sweetly and walked off with Kun trailing behind. He just banged his head against the seat in front of him and didn't get off.

The foursome stepped off the bus and Kun watched it zoom off before laughing his butt off. Kagome glared.

"Don't think I didn't catch what you were doing. You were teasing poor Hojo! He's liked me for so long and now I'm dating you and am completely unavailable. It's a blow to his ego and you aren't helping. Stop smothering people in your testosterone and let's get to WacDonald's." Kagome sniffed and walked in with Shippô and Kirara. They ordered their food and Kun sulked slightly until he had ice cream in his hand.

They had gone their separate ways since Shippô had spotted a candy shop and had drug Kirara off. Kun licked at his ice cream cone and walked hand in hand with Kagome down the street. 'What do you want to do now, sweet angel?" He tickled her and she giggled.

"I don't really know." Kagome looked around at the shops and noticed a new one. "Love Connection: Dating Service? That's new."

"You wanna go in there?" Kun quirked an eyebrow. "Looking to replace me already?"

"Of course not! I was just noticing it. Let's go somewhere sunny and pretty. Like the gardens!" She smiled up at him.

Kun looked down on her and grinned. "Anything you say, sweetie." And he gave her a kiss as they walked on.

A/N: Short chapter, but at least I finally updated! Three cheers for me!

v

v

v

v

Clicky the review button

v

v

v

Right there…


	6. Chapter 5: The Gardens and Sango

A/N: Chapter five coming up. But first, some notes to my reviewers!

**SerenaClearwater:** Actually, I do know that Kun is the suffix for guy. That was on purpose there's a joke later on the name his younger sister has. His parents had cruel senses of humor. And on the subject of Kun and Kagome's relationship…well…let's remember that this was only chapter four. There are fifteen chapters (sixteen if you count the alternate ending I created so that some people wouldn't get angry, funny thing…the alternate ending is the original ending but I got evil at the last minute and made some changes) and the story line is going to change.

**Kurama-fan333:** Hehehe…I thought I died too. Long story short, I got caught doing somethings I shouldn't have been doing at the end of last school year and got grounded over the summer, and then I lost my notebook containing the written version and I _refused_ to make things up and ruin the story line. Glad you care! I love you! -

**Sk8er7:** Late reply but yes…every main character gets a reincarnation…except for Kaede and, uh…Kikyo. No fluffy-chan either, sorry to you fluffy fans…-.-'

Disclaimer: I own only the reincarnations. Ask my permission before you take them and have your nasty little ways with them…I will rent them out…for a price…(Kun is sexy!)

Chapter 5: The Garden's and Sango

The kiss had startled Kagome. InuYasha had been the last one to kiss her. She looked straight into Kun's eyes as he straightened up and he smiled warmly at her. A giggle escaped her, remembering when she and Kun had met. He was the opposite of sweet and chaste, the way the kiss had been. She smiled and they strolled happily into the gardens.

Kagome looked around at the flowers in childlike interest and Kun found it oddly disturbing that he was seeing her as a little sister at the moment. They shared a smile and a laugh and Kun pushed the obnoxious thoughts violently from his mind. It wasn't until another girl about Kagome's age walked by that he even realized there was a world outside of Kagome. He watched her go.

The young girl walked past Kun and sat down on a little wooden bench. The sun glinted off the glitter on her shirt and she had a little box of sushi on her lap that she was beginning to shove hungrily into her mouth. He chuckled. Her long, wavy, black hair flipped slightly as her head shot up and her green eyes bored into his.

"What's so funny?" She questioned around a mouth full of sushi. Kun glanced at Kagome wrapped up in a little hummingbird that had landed on her finger and took a seat next to the girl.

"Absolutely nothing. What's your name?" Kun smiled at her and tried very hard to hold back his charm and only make a friend, not a potential make-out buddy.

"Naoko. What's yours?" Naoko stuffed another piece of sushi in her mouth.

"Kun." He stated simply. Naoko choked and then swallowed.

"Kun? That's original." She snorted then gasped in mortification. "Oh gosh! I am _so_ sorry! That was so rude of me. I didn't mean to say it like that." Kun laughed as Naoko stumbled over an apology.

"It's okay. My mom was always horrible with names. I have a little sister named Sama." He smiled at her and she blushed.

"Oh. Well, I'm still sorry. I should know better than to say things like that to someone I don't know." She apologized again but Kun told her it was okay. He then excused himself for he had been denying his girlfriend his company for too long. Naoko watched him walk over to Kagome and give her a little kiss before putting his arm around her and walking off. Naoko sighed. She'd probably never see him again and, she decided, it was for the best. She stood up and walked off to a different part of the gardens.

Kun strolled with Kagome and told her of Naoko." You really ought to meet her. She's very funny and I think you two would make great friends. She looks very familiar to me for some reason but I'd never met her until just now." He pulled her in the direction of the big lily pond while he talked.

Naoko had just settled down by that same pond when Kun and kagome came over the ridge and she spotted them. Kun spotted her too and called out.

"Hey, Naoko! I want you to meet my girlfriend, Kagome Higurashi." He pushed Kagome out in front of him and Kagome just stared for a moment.

"Have we met before?" Naoko asked but Kagome shook her head.

"No. It's probably just a little odd deja'vu. You know how it is." Kagome sat across from her and pulled out a small picture of Sango to compare the two. Yep. She had been right. Naoko was most definitely the reincarnation of Sango.

Naoko tried to peer over the picture to see it. "Whatcha lookin at?" Kagome quickly stuffed it back into her pocket.

"Nothing Important" She said quickly and Kun sat down next to her. He had noticed the picture and come to the same conclusion as she. That's where the feeling of knowing her came from! She had been his wife his past life. Oh, how weird. A look of "oh" crossed his face but he quickly hid it as Naoko stood up.

She shook the grass from her skirt and smiled. "I have to be getting back anyways. My mom is waiting for me. I guess I might see you guys later then?"

Kun nodded and Naoko smiled. "Of course. Bye, Naoko!" Kagome called as she walked off.

Kun stood up and offered her his hand. "Come on, Kagomeko, I'll walk you home." She took his hand and stood up.

A/N: Ooh, short chapter of Sango goodness. Now you people know why his name is Kun and where Sango is! Hooray! Now review more. Last time I only got three reviewsfor chapter four! I cried, people, I cried.


	7. Chapter 6: Yasha

A/N: Hooray and welcome to the next chapter. My apologies for the agonizing length of it, but I refuse to mess with the original chapter length. If I did it would mean going through and systematically altering the other ten chapters after this one and that would be bad…just read at your leisure and send me a review afterwards…

Disclaimer: I only own the reincarnations…

**Chapter 6: Yasha**

(2 weeks later)

Kagome got to school a little early and was standing in the schoolyard with Kun. It was a very windy day and leaves were blowing around the yard. A group of girls giggled and gossiped nearby.

"I heard he has _long_ black hair."

"How cute!"

"He's suppose to be a martial arts master!"

"He was the star of his old school's track team!"

"Oh, I bet he's buff!"

The girls giggled on and on about the mysterious new student that was due to arrive this morning.

"Excuse me, girls, but could one of you tell me what this new guy's name is?" Kagome interrupted their giggling.

The girls were about to tell her off when one of them squeaked out in excitement, "Yasha! Yasha Toma!" The other girls glared at the tattle-tale and Kagome thanked them quickly and walked off.

She turned to walk back to Kun when someone caught her eye. He was standing at the entrance to the grounds, looking around at his seemingly new surroundings. He had long, black hair and violet eyes. It was InuYasha's human form come back to haunt her. But, he was dressed in his school uniform and when he caught her gaze, didn't seem to recognize her in the slightest.

A breeze had kicked up around Kagome and it ruffled her skirt and hair. Yasha noticed that she was staring straight at him, the way he was looking at her. Their eyes met and they just stood there.

'She's beautiful.' Thought Yasha, 'Absolutely beautiful.' She looked magical to him. Her hand had gone up to keep a stray strand of hair tucked behind her ear. Leaves had begun to kick up in the wind and were swirling at her feet. Yasha fell in love right then and there.

He made the first move. He was at her side in a matter of minutes. "My name is Yasha Toma. I'm new here. I think everyone's heard of me already though." His eyes scanned the flocks of people staring at him and then returned to hers.

Kagome smiled at him. "I'm Kagome Higurashi. I have a bit of an odd reputation here. I always seem to come down with the strangest diseases no one has ever heard of. Oh! And here comes my boyfriend, Kun." Kun appeared almost automatically at her elbow and she pushed him in front of her.

"Uhm, Hi." He said and bowed lightly and quickly. "Welcome to our school." He was slightly uncomfortable around this guy for some reason.

"Do you have a last name?" Yasha quirked up the corner of his mouth. This guy amused him.

Kun cleared his throat. "Kan." He said in a very small voice.

"Kun Kan?" Yasha repeated with a snort.

"Is that why you would never tell me your last name?" Kagome chuckled. "Were you afraid you'd get laughed at?"

"Yeah." He muttered and Yasha burst out laughing. "Knock it off!"

Yasha stopped. "Yeah…Well…It wasn't that funny anyhow." He scoffed and stalked away. Why'd she have to have a boyfriend? Ugh.

Kagome watched him stalk away. "Well, that was uncalled for. Where's he running off to anyways? He probably has no idea where he's going!" She waved her hand in his direction and then slowly got quiet. "He looked so much like InuYasha when he was in his human form." She watched him swing open a door rather violently. So much like the InuYasha she used to know.

"Let's go, Kagome. He's not worth our time. He may seem like the InuYasha you used to know but the fact remains that he's not." Kun took her arm and urged her to follow him.

Kagome walked slowly off with him after one last glance at where Yasha had left his mark in a poor door. "You never know, Kun. You never know." They walked off together just as the first bell rang.

Classes went by smoothly and then it was lunchtime. Kagome and Kun walked into the lunchroom hand in hand. A few pairs of eyes sought them out but most stared into their food. Kun and Kagome were the most popular couple in school, and many people didn't like that much.

They saw Yasha sitting alone at a table, Kagome insisted that they join him. Lunches in hand, the two crossed the lunch room and sat down with Yasha. This time a lot more than a few pairs of eyes fell on them. The new student first day shun was a sacred thing. It had now been ripped down and thrown in the trash by that silly couple.

"How are you, Yasha?" Kagome asked as she sat down. Kun sat next to her and immediately shoved food in his mouth to avoid conversation. Kagome rolled her eyes.

Yasha looked up at them oddly. "What are you two doing here? From what I can tell you two are the most popular couple here. You guys shouldn't be associating with me on my first day here. It seems like there's some kind of rule about that here. No one has talked to me all day. They just stare. Go sit with your friends, somewhere other than here." He took a bite of his burger and tried to pretend the most gorgeous woman of his existence wasn't sitting in front of him.

"Nonsense. I don't care about popularity. It means nothing to me. Friends are what's important to me and, personally, I'd like to get to know you a little better." Kagome said calmly as Yasha glared at her from the depths of his burger.

"Me either. Even if your temper is rotten and your ego too big, you still need some friends." Kun smiled at him. Kagome elbowed Kun in the gut and he collapsed over the table.

"What about my temper?" Yasha shot up out of his seat, anger burning in his eyes.

"Exactly!" Kagome clapped her hands and giggled. "You're right, Kun. His temper _is_ horrible!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about, lady." Yasha staightned his back and chin defiantly.

"The ego too." Kagome chuckled.

"I don't know why I put up with this from you two." Yasha slumped down in his chair and ate a french fry.

"Because we're the only people who aren't scared of you." She stated.

"Well…Yeah…By the way…Why aren't you scared of me?" Yasha sat up and looked her square in the eyes.

"Because you remind me of someone I loved that I lost not too long ago." She felt the tears sting at her eyes and in the back of her throat but she held onto her composure. She hadn't fully gotten past InuYasha's death yet. As her eyes shimmered with suppressed tears, Yasha's mouth dropped in awe. She was so beautiful. He couldn't keep it to himself.

"You're…Really beautiful." Yasha said, unaware that Kun was still sitting there.

"Hey! Hello! I'm right here! Kun? Do you remember? Kagome's boyfriend? The girl you're hitting on!" Kun was up in Yasha's face.

"Huhn? Oh…I gotta go. Bye." Yasha stood up quickly and walked away.

Kagome just sat there, stunned. "He just said I was…Beautiful." She stared at the spot Yasha had vacated with awe.

"Jerk." Kun muttered.

"Why are you being so rude?" She turned and yelled at him.

"He was hitting on you!"

"He paid me a compliment!"

"An in appropriate compliment!"

"You've never once told me I was beautiful! You don't stare at me like there's no one else in the world but me! You are always ogling the cheerleaders even when I'm standing right next to you! I have never been rude to the girls who toss compliments to you in the hallway! I have never spoken up even when I was a little irked by your behavior! I had good manners!" She screamed her accusations at him and he slowly shrank before her. He grabbed her hand and pulled her close.

"I wish you had spoken up. I never had any clue that any of that was bothering you. I'm terribly sorry, Kagomeko. I'm really sorry. I'm your boyfriend and I wouldn't hurt you on purpose for any reason." He spoke softly into her hair. Kagome cried into his shirt. Nothing was the way it was suppose to be.

"Kun, I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have yelled like that." She apologized between sobs.

"It's all right. I'm here now and that's what matters. I'll forget those dumb cheerleaders." Kun held her closer and sighed. "Let's never fight again."

Yasha slid back around the corner he'd been hiding behind. He had been listening to the fight and felt horrible. He had come too close to ruining their relationship because he couldn't keep his damn mouth shut. He had to apologize.

The bell rang and he ran off to class. Kagome and Kun slowly made their way down the hallway and parted to go off to their classes. Yasha was in her next class.

Great.

She sat down behind him and pulled out her notes. 'Here we go.' She thought wryly. The teacher began his lecture on American customs, Europeans customs, and the differences and similarities. It was her English class. She took more notes and by the time the teacher had finished talking, there was a small note lying on her desk.

_I'm sorry for what I said at lunch. I didn't mean to cause you guys to fight. I'll control my mouth when I'm around you._

Kagome flipped it over and wrote:

_It wasn't your fault. We worked everything out in the end. Ku was just a bit jealous. I should be apologizing for Kun's outburst. Sorry! -_

She then chunked it over her shoulder at him and continued to jot down the notes written on the board. Suddenly another not was flipped over her shoulder at her.

_Don't be so self-righteous! I said I was sorry, didn't I?_

Kagome growled at the note and flipped it over to scribble on the back:

_Would you just take your notes and drop it?_

She threw it over and tried to continue paying attention to her classwork. Class finished out smoothly.

(after school's out)

"So I'm sitting in class and he blew me a kiss! In the last two weeks I've gained a whole throng of admirers! It's getting on my nerves." Kagome rattled on to Kun as she opened her locker. There was a note stiffed inside. She sighed and rolled her eyes. "Not another one. The boy doesn't know how to give up!" She pulled it out and unfolded it.

_Kagome!_

_You have to meet me at your house after school! Something has come up. I saw InuYasha today and he didn't recognize me! He even said his name wasn't InuYasha! Sorry to worry you but I thought you ought to know about this._

_Shippo_

"It's a letter from Shippo. About InuYasha. I guess he doesn't know what happened to him! We have to go to my house, Kun." Kagome said worriedly.

"Okay." He replied and the two left the school quickly. Yasha noticed the worried face of Kagome and the rather quick pace they were walking in and decided to follow. Not one of his better habits. When they stopped outside of Kagome's house and met up with a stranger, Yasha climbed up a tree and hid out of sight but still close enough to hear.

Shippo ran out to meet Kun and Kagome and launched into his ramblings immediately. "He was wearing a school uniform and said his name was Yasha! He's in his human form and acting crazy." Kirara, who soon was by his side, nodded enthusiastically.

"Didn't you guys know?" Kagome asked.

"Know what?" Kirara looked oddly at her.

Kagome hung her head sadly. "InuYasha…died, right after I left. He killed himself because the well had sealed and we could no longer travel through it to see each other. It happened right after he had turned human." Kun wrapped his arms around her and she wiped a few tears from her eyes. The memory was painful.

"Oh." Shippô commented quietly.

"Yasha is the reincarnation of InuYasha. He doesn't know it, but I do. It's so very obvious. There is also a girl we see every once in a while who must be the reincarnation of Sango. There's no one else she could possibly be." Kagome tried to explained to the baffled kitsune. He nodded his head at her. "Her name is Naoko."

"I'd like to meet her." Kirara piped up suddenly.

Kun smiled. "You will. Eventually."

Kagome turned a wary eye on him. "You planning something?"

Kun nodded emphatically. "You don't have anything against Halloween parties, do you?"

Kagome shook her head. "No. It sounds like fun! I'll talk to you guys later about all this party stuff. Right now I just want to go inside, do my homework, and get a little rest. You go on home too, Kun. I'll see you tomorrow." They kissed and she hugged Shippo and Kirara. They parted ways and she walked slowly up the steps to her house. The sound of feet hitting the ground with a slight thud had her spinning around.

Yasha stood at the bottom of the steps with a confused but guilty look on his face. "You've been eavesdropping!" Kagome yelled accusingly. "How much did you hear?"

He scuffed a foot along the ground. "Everything. You mind explaining?" He tried to turn the conversation around to accuse her. It didn't work. Kagome raced down to him and grabbed his hand.

"Come with me. I need to show you something." And with that she turned towards her house and drug him along.

A/N: LORD! It's finally done! Oh my gosh that took forever. At least two weeks of typing for 60 or 30 minutes every other day. Ow…my wrists…carpal tunnel will set in on me at an early age but I hope you ppls are happy with the chapter and the story…for the love of my ligaments, REVIEW!


	8. Chapter 7: DogDemon?

A.N: On to the next chapter. Just so you guys can get a grip on how long it takes me to type out just one chapter…I just posted chapter "6" yesterday. I have an hour to type today though so I have no idea if this chapter will get posted sooner than others.

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha…I do own the reincarnations…

Chapter 7: Dog-Demon?

"Eh?" Yasha exclaimed as Kagome dragged him into her bedroom. "What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to show you something. Sit down on the bed." Yasha sat down as Kagome kneeled in front of him. Yasha freaked.

"What in the hell are you doing?" He yelled.

Kagome clasped a hand over his mouth. "Shh! Are you trying to attract attention? Be quiet! I'm just getting a box." She leaned down and reached under the bed. She pulled out a small wooden box and sat down next to Yasha. As she opened it, Yasha noticed it was full of well-loved pictures.

"Pictures? Of what? Are they going to explain what you were yammering about outside?" He eyed them curiously, inwardly afraid of what he might see in them but not understanding why.

"Yes. They're pictures of you. Well, sort of you. Someone you used to be is a better description." She grinned at him and handed him a three photos, he peered down at them in his hands. The first one was of InuYasha sitting doggy-style in front of a tree, sticking his tongue out at the person wielding the camera. Yasha chuckled slightly but thought that Kagome might be insane if she thought this was him. The hair and eyes were completely different. Plus, those ears!

The second photo was of InuYasha hitting Miroku with his own staff. The chuckles grew louder. The third photo made Yasha's skin crawl. It was of InuYasha as a human and Kagome was leaning against his shoulder, sound asleep.

Kagome smiled at him. When you were eavesdropping. You weren't just around the corner. You were crouched up in the tree, weren't you?"

Yasha scooted slightly away from her. "How did you know that?"

Kagome just kept smiling. She tapped the picture he was holding. "InuYasha used to do just that. It was one of his habits. Spying on everyone from trees. It got really predictable after awhile."

Yasha stood up. "What is this? This picture! This guy looks exactly like me and this is you! I haven't known you for very long but I do know that you never fell asleep on my shoulder! And this guy's name! _Inu_Yasha? What kind of whacked out stalker are you!"

Kagome's smile faded. "Like you said. We haven't known each other very long. That person in the picture is who you were in another life. The man with the white hair and the man with the black hair are one in the same. His name was InuYasha and he was a half-demon and the man I loved very much. I believe you are his reincarnation. Sorry if this is a lot to throw at you all at once." Her eyes had lost their sparkle and vivaciousness.

Yasha sat down next to her again. "But that would mean he's dead and demons are suppose to be something of immortals. What happened?"

"He changed into a human through the power of a sacred, ancient jewel. He did it so he could be with me. And then something happened. The well that I would use to travel to his era suddenly stopped working. InuYasha killed himself when he figured out he could never see me again." Tears had started to trickle down her face.

"Time travel through a well?" Yasha backed off again.

Kagome wiped at her eyes. "Yes. It's called the bone-eater's well and it used to have some magical properties to it. Then they faded away and I can never return to the past where my friends are…or were."

Yasha had scooted back over to her and was staring at her in the oddest way. The way InuYasha would right before he would kiss her. "Okay. I accept this. It isn't that hard to swallow or understand. I guess." The look became more intense and Kagome gulped convulsively.

'Please don't let him kiss me!' She thought furiously. Her pleas went unheard however, because just as she was thinking this Yasha had started to lean closer to her, the look on his face so intense that Kagome really should have already fainted. One of his hands covered hers and his lips pressed against hers lightly. Kagome's eyes went wide and he pulled back slightly.

"Oh, gosh, I'm sorry." Yasha blushed and apologized. "I…gotta go." He stood up quickly and fled the room. She watched out her window as he ran. Oh, lord, his house was right next door. That was going to make life very interesting. Kagome recovered herself quickly though and decided to go piece together her Halloween costume for that party Kun wanted. She found and old black leotard and a headband with cat ears on it. There was a pair of fangs from forever ago in the bottom of a drawer and she grabbed those as well.

Kagome skipped off to the store a few minutes later in search of the makings of a cat tail and some fishnet stockings, completely forgetting the dilemma of her next door neighbor.

A.N: Really short chapter…wow…I finished in the hour I had in class…wOOt! Life rules. But I sure wish I could have had lunch with my bf today. I don't know where he went…TT…it's so sad…R&R please…


	9. Chapter 8: Halloween Party

A/N: Could I _really_ be posting? Do you think it's even _remotely_ possible? OH MY GOD YES! I have _finally_ returned to_ try_ and finish this story. I have it fully written out I just need to not be lazy and type it all up. There are 16 chapters, the 15th of which is actually the last chapter. Chapter 16 is an alternate ending because I'm just **cool** like that. Onward, gentle reader.

Disclaimer: I only own the reincarnations. I try to get them to do my laundry

Chapter 8: Halloween Party

(2 weeks later, at Kun's house)

"Kun!" Kagome yelled at her oblivious boyfriend. "Get your head out of the chip bowl and concentrate on this damn party of yours that _you_ happen to be throwing. You haven't turned on the stereo yet and I think I see drool coming out of that bored guy's mouth...ew...turn somthing on, would ya?" She scolded and pushed him in the direction of the speaker system.

Kun switched around some CD's and music started playing. The party took on a slightly more excited tone. He turned his eyes back towards Kagome and nearly drooled himself, though not out of boredom. There was hardly anything boring about Kagome tonight. SHe was wearing a black leotard and fishnet stockings with knee-high black boots. There were kitty ears on her head and a tail at her backside, long, black, fake fingernails adorned her hands and a set of fangs covered her real teeth. It was a sight that could set any man's blood to fire.

Kun had gone out of his way to dress up as a purple-robed buddhist monk. Kagome appreciated the irony. "God, Kagome, you look so good." He said quietly to her as he returned to her side.

'Thank! I'm a cat demon!" Kagome let out a fierce little mewl and kun nearly chocked on his soda. He laughed and gave her a little kiss on the forehead. She pouted.

"Why not here?" She put her finger to her pouted lips.

Kun rested one of his own fingers on her delicate mouth. "Because, my dear, you're wearing those sexy little fangs and I don't want to pop them out."

Kagome got what he hinted at and blushed. "Eheh...yeah...oh, look! There's Yasha!" She pointed him out in the crowd.

He was wearing a pirate outfit There was a patch one eye, a gold hoop earring in one ear, and a loose shirt covering enough of his chest to be decent, but leaving enough to see to make half the female population faint right there. His hair was up in a loose ponytail and Kagome thought she could hear herself salivating. He had this smug grin on his face as he came over.

'God he looks good enough to eat...' thought Kagome.

Yasha eyed her secy little kitty outfit and thought, ' God she looks so hot.'

"Hey, Yasha, how's it going?" Kun broke the silence.

"Great. We finally finished unpacking everything and I finally have access to _all_ of my clothing and jewelry." He said giving his earring a flick. "My ear really is peirced, I just hadn't been able to get to my goods until lately."

"Oh. I wondered." Kagome stated. She looked him over and thought the same thing she thought earlier, that he looked good. No, not just good. Hot. That was it. The strange plague on her life and senses looked hot. She rolled her eyes and walked off towards her friend Eri.

"What was that about?" Yasha asked of Kun, confused to the max.

"I don't pretend to understand what goes on inside her head." Kun said blandly. Yasha gave a little snort of laughter. Kun turned his head towards the door just as Naoko walked into the room. She was dressed as Sailor moon and her hair was tucked underneath a very silly looking blond wig. She bounced over to Kun and Yasha.

"Good day, boys!" She proclaimed loudly.

"Hello, Sailor Moon." Yasha said with a laugh.

"The name's Naoko. I normally have black hair." She said smiling at him.

Yasha caught his breath. "Really? I wouldn't have guessed." He smiled back at her.

"I'll leave you two alone." Kun said with a smile of his own and went off in search of Kagome and her friends. Before either of them could say anything a slow song came on a couple's across the room joined up to sawy against each other.

"May I have this dance?" Yasha asked politely, holding his hand out to Naoko.

She took it and smiled. "Of course, captain." She said jokingly and he put his hands on her hips as she twined her arms around his shoulders. They stood there, swaying slightly, staring at each other.

Kun and Kagome were dancing together nearby and Kagome took one look at the dancing pair and felt a pang of jealousy. She quicly turned her attention on Kun completely for the rest of the dance.

By the end of the party, everyone had had one too many caffeinated drinks and one too few bathroom breaks. The hallway leading to the bath room was crowded and the two couples just stood off in the middle of the living room together.

Kun nudged Yasha in the ribs, "So, did you guys hit it off or what?" He asked rather loudly. Naoko blushed bright red and straightened her wig. "You guys disappeared on us for the last five songs."

Yasha looked from Naoko to Kun. "Well...we sure hit it off all right. We're going on a date tomorrow."

"You two are going out?" Eri had popped up suddenly blabbing her big mouth.

"Eri! God, girl, you scared me! You shouldn't pop up behind people." Kun exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, Kun! I hate being mean to my best friend's boyfriend!" Eri said in a sickeningly sweet voice.

"Lay off him, Eri." Kagome said, annoyed. Eri had always had the hots for Kun. A fact that bothered Kagome to no end.

"Aw, I was just apologizing." Eri pouted.

"And I care, how?" Kagome replied sarcastically.

"I..!" Eri was about to respond when Yuri came over, clasped a hand over Eri's mouth, and drug her away.

"Thanks, Yuri." Kagome chuckled.

"No prob, Kago!" Yuri yelled back as she dragged the very resistant Eri out the door.

"That girl had problems..." Kun said with a sigh.

"Who, Eri?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah." He nodded.

"Does she ever..." Yasha piped up. "But then...so does Kagome..." He added with a laugh.

"Take that back, jerk!" Kagome yelled and planted a fist in the top of his head.

"Ow! Ok, I take it back! I take it back! Geez...why do you have to be so violent?" Yasha yellled back, surrendering.

"It's in my nature." Kagome said proudly. Kun smacked himself int he head with a rather emphatic 'oi'.

"What a wonderful trait." Yasha said sarcastically.

"I think she's just being goofy." Naoko remarked.

"And you aren't?" He hit one her fake meatballs, "Ms.Champion of Love and Justice?"

Naoko laughed, "I'll see you guys later. I promised my dad I'd be home by eleven and and I had to park my car two blocks down. Very nice party, though, Kun. See ya later. Bye, Yasha." She waved to everyone and giggled at Yasha before heading out the door. Yash gave a wave of his own and followed after her.

"I gotta go too, Kun. I have to same curfew with my mom. Walking back home will take awhile. I'll see you at school tomorrow." She reached up and pulled him down into a kiss before walking out the door and leaving him to clean up his wreck of a living room on his own.

Kagome had only been walking for a few minutes when a blue volvo pulled up beside her. "Hop in, I'll give you a ride home." Yasha called from the open window. Kagome hemmed and hawed for a moment before giving in and climbing into the car, holding her tail carefully in her lap to keep it from getting squished.

"Thanks for the ride, Yasha." She said once she was settled and he had sped off downt he street.

"No problem. Always glad to help a firend." He said slyly.

"That and you owed me. I can tell you feel that way from the tone in your voice." She said calmly.

"What would I owe you for?" He glared at her and muttered under his breath.

"You took advantage of me in my own bedroom! How could you not owe me after something like that?" She asked with a hint of indignation.

"I don't remember you trying to stop me!" He retorted.

Kagome blushed and twirled her tail around in her fingers. She looked just like an inncoent little kitten.

Yasha pulled up next to her house and she hoped out. "See ya later, Higurashi." He said quickly and sped off to his house next doot before she could even let out a thank you or anything. Maybe that was the whole point of that little stunt.

She shook her head and went inside and up to her room. She undressed and put on her PJ's before climmbing into bed. Her last thoughts were of Yasha before drifting off to sleep and dreaming of him as well.

A/N: Yay for all that stuffs. Now InuYasha's rencarnation is with Sango's reincarnation. Things are a bit switched up here, ne? Don't worry...16 chappies, remember? and this is only the 8th. I swear I'll update sometime soon. Review now please.


	10. Chapter 9: Stinking Cheaters

_A/N:_ Did hell freeze over recently? cause I'm UPDATING! W00t for all that stuff! And now...onto the action!

_Disclaimer_: I own not teh characters of InuYasha...merely the reincarnations cause sometimes they do my bidding...

**Chapter 9: Stinking Cheaters**

Kun and Kagome were sitting outside in each other's arms, talking, when Naoko walked up.

"Hey guys! I just got a transfer to this school. Isn't that neat? Quite a coincidence us all going to school together now." She smiled and blurted out just as she sat down.

"That _is_ great!" Kagome smiled and tried to launch into a heated conversation about all this when...the bell rang. Hated enemy of high school students everywhere. "Dang it! We have to go to class now. See you later, Naoko!" She pulled Kun to his feet and in the direction of their first class. Kun stopped her.

"Hold up! That's the first bell. We still have ten minutes. We don't have to bolt off to class right away." He tugged her back over to him and smiled. "We can spend a little more time...talking." Kagome laughed and pushed playfully at him.

"Oh, all right. But don't be a perv in front of our friend." She smiled at him and turned back to Naoko. Within a few seconds a rather distraught Yasha exploded onto the school grounds, panting heavily. Naoko beamed when she saw him.

"Hey Yasha! I've transfered to your school! Isn't that great? Now we can spend more time together!" She walked up to him and stood real close. "Do you think you could give me a quick go-around of the school? I don't know where anything is."

Yasha looked over at her and smiled. "Sure. I thought I was going to be late but it seems that I have some time on my hands. Hey, I'll see you guys at lunch." He winked at Kagome and strode off with Naoko on his arm.

Kun put his arm around Kagome and grinned down at her. "Let's go to class, Angel." He kissed her and they walked off together, arms wrapped around each other.

(At lunch)

Naoko, Yasha, Kun, and Kagome found a table for four and sat down with their lunches. Alot had been going through Kagome's mind since last night. She lowered her head and clutched Kun's hand tighter. Her head rolled with the riotous thoughts. Her feelings for Kun were deep, yes, but was it just friendship? The feelings Yasha stirred up in her were hard to explain and didn't seem like the happiness of love, but who knew? There was no specific category for them, they just felt like they were rooted somewhat deeper than what she felt for Kun.

The friends ate their lunches in amiable silence, perfectly content to just look at the person next to them. Kun's eyes stayed mostly on Kagome, seldom straying towards Naoko or Yasha. Yasha's eyes were trying to train themselves upon Naoko but kept straying to Kagome. Kagome was the first to stand and walk out into the courtyard. Kun followed and they found a bench to sit at and cuddle. Yasha and Naoko found a nearby bench and did the same.

Kagome wrapped her arms around Kun's chest and hugged him close. He in turn put his arms around her and laid his head on top of hers. They stayed in that position until the bell rang and drug both couples out of their reveries. Kagome looked over at Naoko smiling at Yasha and nodding her head. Curious.

Kun got to his feet and pulled Kagome to hers. Yasha made a funny noise as he noticed the time and grabbed Naoko's hand, draggin her after him to class at a speed close to sprint. Kagome giggled. "What an odd couple." She looked up at Kun as he nodded. "Come on, let's get to class. We wouldn't want to be late." They linked fingers and walked back into the building.

The classes went by smoothly and all four friends met up after school. "So...who needs rides?" Yasha asked with a grin. "Since Kun never brings his precious car to school." Yasha's grin went smug and Naoko rolled her eyes.

"Men." She sighed. "They love their cars almost more than they love women."

Yasha grabbed her and pulled her to him. "Almost...but not quite." He kissed her forehead and she giggled. Kagome watched and felt a familiar pang. Damn her jealousy. It was inconvenient and inappropriate. She looked away towards Kun.

"Yeah, we could all use rides. Kagome and I claim the backseat!" Kun thrust his fist in the air and started off for the parking lot. The others followed laughing.

"Just no nasty business back there. The bill for disinfecting the backseat of my car will be coming out of your pocket. I mean it." Yasha glared after Kun and Kagome as they scampered off giggling at each other. He felt a familiar pang as he watched them and rubbed it off as simple annoyance at their rampant affection. He pulled Naoko to him and ignored it.

They all piled into Yasha's car and Kagome and Kun snuggled into the backseat, ignoring the fact that seatbelts were even there. The little car was thrust quickly into gear and tore out of the parking lot, slinging gravel. This quick spin-out cause Kagome and Kun to be thrown to the other side of the car. Kun was now balanced on top of Kagome. He smiled down at her. What an interesting position. Kagome threw her head back and laughed. Kun took the opportunity to attach his mouth to her neck. Kagome's laughter quickly went from laughter to a little gasp as her neck was kissed tenderly.

Yasha's hand went for the radio knob and cranked it up as the sounds of Kun and Kagome's little romp in the back slowly started drifting into the front seat. Naoko giggled and leaned over to whisper in his ear.

"How sweet. They're making out in the backseat of _your_ car." She let out a little laugh as she shifted back into her own seat. Yasha eyed her hungrily as he pulled up in front of her house.

"I'll see you in a couple hours, babe." He waved and she blew him a kiss before disappearing into her house rather quickly.

As he drove off, Kun's hand was moving slowly up Kagome's leg and trying to slide up her short skirt. Yasha adjusted the rearview mirror to try and get a look at the rucous in the back. He soon stopped at Kun's house but something told him that Kun didn't notice. Maybe it was the little intimate giggle Kagome made as Kun kissed her.

"Kun-san!" Yasha yelled, "Your house!" He pointed out the window and kept his eyes firmly on the road ahead of him as Kun adjusted his slightly rumpled clothes and gave Kagome a goodbye kiss.

"See you tomorrow, Kagomeko. Thanks for the ride, Yasha-sama!" Kun winked at Kagome, waved at Yasha and dashed into his house, seemingly in a hurry. Kagome climbed over the seat and sat down next to Yasha, pulling the seatbelt over her chest.

"Home, Yasha." Kagome said as if speaking to a chauffer.

"I'm not your personal servant..." He muttered through gritted teeth as he slowly pulled into the street and zoomed off. Kagome hit him lightly on the shoulder and laughed. Yasha rolled his eyes and focused on driving instead of the perfume she was wearing.

"How are you and Naoko getting on, Yasha-sama?" Kagome asked innocently.

"Just fine. We're going on a date tonight to the new dance club downtown. How about you and Kun-san?" Yasha turned a corner at high speed and Kagome had to brace herself.

"We're fine. Could you not drive so fast?" Kagome shook her head in frustration.

"Sorry." Yasha slowed down considerably and took the next turn at a mores sensible pace. "Better?" He asked.

Kagome nodded and smiled. "Yes. Much. Thank you."

Yasha nodded and slowed to a stop before her house. They sat there staring at it for a while. "Well..." He said after a minute, "This is your place."

"Yes." She nodded and looked out the window. Her stomach growled rather loudly and a few seconds later Yasha's followed suit.

"Hmm..." He looked down at his stomach, "Hamburgers?" He looked up and asked.

"Don't you have a date tonight?" She twirled her thumbs and looked him in the eye.

"Well, yes, but I can take an hour to go get some hamburgers and then take you home. So, what d'you say?" He smiled at her.

A dazzling smile lit up Kagome's face and she nodded her head. "Sure. Let's go!" She laughed then, and Yasha could have sworn something in his chest got really tight. He smiled slowly at her and drove off down the road, towards the mall.

They pulled into a parking spot and Kagome got out. As she stepped from the car to the pavement she caught her shoe on the door frame. She fell and Yasha ducked down to help her up. As he stood slowly to help her to her feet, he saw a red car drive by driven by Kun. A woman was in the seat beside him but he didn't get a good enough look at her to tell who it was. Kagome was on her feet.

"Thanks, Yasha-sama." Kagome thanked him and brushed herself off. Yasha gave a slight nod and took her hand in his, leading her towards the entrance. She followed, too stunned by the feeling of his hand in hers to argue. They entered the mall and Yasha slowed his pace so that he was walking next to Kagome instead of dragging her behind him. He didn't let go of her hand until she finally found the voice to say something about it. He blushed and let her hand drop, muttering something about just wanting to make sure she hadn't hurt anything falling down.

They walked towards the food court. Yasha's sensitive hearing picked up on light laughter that sounded oddly familiar. Kagome soon heard it as well. It was Kun's voice. She smiled and started to rush over to find him when Yasha pulled her with him behind a large fountain. She was about to yell at him when Yasha clamped a hand over her mouth. Kagome thrashed against him as Kun came into view with Naoko on his arm. Kun looked around as if looking for possible spies or onlookers, then leaned down and kissed Naoko. Kagome's struggles suddenly ceased and she went as still as death.

Yasha's hand fell from her mouth when he felt her hot tears hit his skin. He fought the rising anger and both fought the instinctial urge to kill. Kagome buried her face in her hands and sobbed. Yasha just wrapped his arms around her in a soft hug. He didn't take his eyes off of Kun and Naoko.

He watched the two walk to the fountain and sit on the edge, smiling at each other softly. Yasha was disgusted. Kagome however, had recoverd herself and dried her face on her skirt. She stood up, pain and anguish taking a backseat to pure fury. She walked right out in front of Kun and smiled down at him. A look of sheer horror crossed his face in a flash. She brought her hand back and slapped him right across the face, then with a glare at Naoko, stalked off. Yasha glared at the two of them as well.

"You should be ashamed of yourselves. Cheating! Just break up with us properly before you run off to screw each other." He hissed at them before running after the distraught Kagome. They made a slow, quiet trip home. Neither one seemed hungry anymore.

_A/N_: Freakin long chapter...took me a whole day to type up...well, a whole day full of other things to do too. The life of a senior about to graduate is a rough one :P So love on me and stuffs...or beat me with more sticks...like all my fans these days seem to do...something about me not updating enough...pssshhh...don't know what that's about...


End file.
